Adria's Mabari
by Jannifer
Summary: In the basements of the Vigil, the Wardens find a Mabari in sad shape indeed. What happens to her after Adria's death? Rated T for character death.


"I must tell Adria's Mabari that she is dead. It's possible she already knows. Still, she should hear it from me." Nathanial rose from Adria's side. Rowan had been in bad shape when they found her, dirty and half-starved; he only hoped that this news wouldn't be the end of her. He crossed the bailey and headed for the kennels.

Entering the kennels, he found Rowan looking much improved. She'd been bathed, and her wounds had been tended. She was now working her way through a smallish portion of what looked like stew. "That's my own recipe," the kennel master explained as he approached. "It's lean venison or beef in a thin gravy spiked with a bit of elf root, comfrey and thyme. It's easy on the stomach and very healing. Isn't it, old girl?" Rowan raised her head and glared at him as if to say, "Why are you disturbing me and just who are you calling 'old girl'?" He laughed easily. "I apologize for disturbing your dinner, and 'old girl' is a term of affection. Rowan huffed into her bowl, indicating that he ought to come up with a more respectful term or she'd be forced to teach him a lesson in manners. "I apologize, my lady, I meant nothing by it, " he grinned.

Nathaniel waited to one side while Rowan finished her dinner. She was eating slowly so that she didn't get sick, and it took her a while to finish. When she was done, she turned away from the empty bowl and gave him a tired look. A simple tilt of her head made it clear that she was waiting for news of Adria.

"I am sorry, Rowan, but there's no easy way to say this. Adria is dead."

Rowan laid down tiredly and dipped her head, letting him know that she already knew. A pained look in her eyes gave him to understand that she knew Adria had been sick. She had smelled like the creatures which came from underground.

"They're called darkspawn. They spread a sickness we call 'the taint.' The only thing we can do for it is to try to make someone a Grey Warden, but Adria was too far gone."

Rowan thought about this for a few minutes. She had met the Orlesian Wardens, of course, and they too had smelled like these darkspawn, but it had only been a faint whiff.

"Yes, during our Joining, we take the Taint into ourselves, and it changes us. We can feel the darkspawn if they are close by. Tell roughly how many there are and where they're coming from."

Adria's smell had been stronger, though not nearly as strong as the darkspawn's reek.

"She was sick with the Taint. She was becoming what we call a 'ghoul'." Nathaniel called up a mental picture of how Adria had looked when she turned to face him. i_Maker help her, but she's better off now./i_

Rowan's sigh let him know she understood. Adria was becoming like the darkspawn. There had been nothing either of them could do to stop it?

"No, old girl, there's was nothing that could have been done."

She looked at him sideways, dropping her chin a little.

"Yes, I know. Adria used to give me that same look," Nathaniel chuckled. "Rowan, I want you to know that you have a home here, even if Adria is gone. Perhaps when you're feeling better, there will be things you want to do..."

Of course she had a home, wasn't she a good dog? She'd worked very hard with Adria and had raised three litters of her own pups besides helping to train the young ones brought in to the kennel.

"I've heard that they are wonderful dogs, too. You do good work." Nathaniel smiled reassuringly at Rowan. "You know, the Commander has a Mabari. Tyre's currently in Denerim siring some pups. Would you like to meet him?"

Rowan huffed again. Of course she'd meet him if he came back here. He'd be staying in the kennels sometimes, wouldn't he? Rowan had just about decided that the boy was a little dim.

"I only asked out of politeness. You've already taken me to task for my manners once, and I didn't want to risk your ire again."

Nathaniel's unrepentant grin made Rowan close her eyes wearily.

Sobering quickly, Nathaniel offered, "I am so sorry about Adria, Rowan."

Rowan let out a faint whine and lowered her head to her front paws. She would sleep now. Tomorrow would be soon enough to think of the future.

Nathaniel stroked her head gently, twice, then rose and left the kennels.


End file.
